


Three

by gin200168



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-17
Updated: 2006-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 20:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gin200168/pseuds/gin200168
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short but powerful scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three

She offers herself up to either one of them, on her hands and knees, knowing that one of them will take the lead and take her. She's not concerned with who it will be—both of them are skilled enough at pleasing her, and there are rarely ever conflicts when it comes to what goes on between the sheets. The fact that they don't _have_ to use words right now is their saving grace, she suspects, because lord knows that's what gets them into trouble during the day.

Honestly, she expected to feel Danny's hands gliding up her back, after his obvious interest in taking the lead so much tonight. She almost jumps when she feels Mac's hand slide around her hip and forward, slower and more reverent than Danny's slightly off kilter rush. She can tell because his hand is longer and the fingertips callused from playing the guitar. The calluses feel good against her clit and in her folds, and she secretly prefers Mac's hands to Danny's—even though Danny's more nimble, like his constant loquaciousness in contrast to Mac's sparse conversations. He slides into her gently—too gently—and grasps her hip firmly and slides the other hand up towards her breasts as he leans over and kisses the side of her neck, scraping his teeth against it, barely leaving a mark.

There is a pause in his smooth movements, where his hands clutch convulsively and bites sharply on her neck and is pushed even farther into her as Danny pushes into him. She likes it when he's that deep, skirting the edges of pleasure with pain, splitting her in two so much that she imagines that him climbing all the way into her, sharing her skin. She can feel Danny's movements echoing through the prism of Mac's body, distorting slightly but not detracting from the pleasure. As Danny thrusts into Mac, he jolts a little into Stella, pulled back and forth between the two of them. She hears him moan quietly, and then yelp a bit sharply, although she's curious about what Danny did to make Mac produce that—he's normally quiet and she and Danny are always looking for ways to change that.

She's careful not to push back at him too soon, giving him a few moments to adjust to Danny's movements before she starts rocking back and forth in impatience. Mac slowly starts moving again, reaching down to tease at her clit as he begins to speed up. She can tell that Danny's playing with Mac's nipples by the way he hisses, and can see in her mind's eye Danny's hand spread wide on Mac's bare chest, fingers running habitually along the edges of the scar, pinching and twisting every time Mac makes a noise in response. At first he and Danny move disjointedly, gradually smoothing out and falling into a rhythm that quickly brings her close to the edge—just the right movement from Mac's hands tips her over, and she moans as she clenches around him, and can vaguely feel his hand dig into her hips as he thrusts into her faster and wilder.

When the blood roaring in her ears dulls, she can hear Danny mumbling a constant litany of words into Mac's ear—she can only pick up a word here and there, but it is still plenty enough for her to get the idea. Mac's hips start a stuttering motion that she always knows means he's about to come, and she purposefully clenches hard around him to push him over the edge. He groans loudly and his hands tighten with an iron grip around her hips—there will surely be marks there in the morning—and she hears Mac groan as she feels him come. She hears Danny's grunts and encouragements trying to push Mac farther over the edge, picking out a word here and there through his constant stream of noise, both sensical and unintelligible. Mac's weight falls more squarely upon her back as Danny's hips and mouth speed up in tandem until he makes a strangled noise and thrusts sharply into Mac one last time, his movement echoing through Mac with a strong jerk into her.

Danny pulls Mac down onto the bed, the two men falling into a tangle of limbs next to Stella, pulling Mac out of her much sooner than she wanted. Stella lays down flat and turns her head over towards them and Mac kisses her gently, almost apologetically about the way they were separated. He pulls her towards him, arm draped protectively and possessively across her, fingers brushing the small of her back. Danny's fading fast, but he reaches over Mac to gently stroke her face, pushing the hair away, and she can see love reflected back at her in his slightly unfocused eye—the only part of his face that she can see over Mac. She reaches for Danny, first running her hand through Mac's hair on its way over to dig gently in Danny's hair, and he turns to kiss her palm. She smiles at him and cups his cheek lovingly as he closes his eyes and curls up closer to Mac's back. Mac smiles softly at Stella as she tucks her face into his neck as she begins to doze off, leaving Mac as their silent sentinel until he joins them in the peace of sleep.

 

Fin  
6/06


End file.
